Time of Our Lives!
by Little Lobster
Summary: One million dollars....or a clue? William McIntyre gave Amy and Dan a song to make up their decision. Based on 'Book 1: The Maze of Bones' Hope you like it...and please review! my 1st fanfic!


_**A/N: My very first fanfiction.... Yeah, I know, it's a little bit corny but I'll try to make better fanfictions next time.**_

_**I LOVE YOU DAN CAHILL!!!!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues!!!!! (or 'Time of My Life' by David Cook)  
**_

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Amy was dumbfounded.

Everything was just going so fast. One minute she was an orphan. The next she was part of the most powerful family the world has ever known.

But now, as she looked more closely, she realized that William McIntyre was still talking.

"What you now hold is a bank voucher," Mr. McIntyre explained. "It shall only be activated if and when you renounce your claim to the challenge. If you so choose, each of you may walk out of this room with one million dollars and never have to think of Grace Cahill or her last wishes again. Or...you may choose a clue – a single clue that will be your only inheritance. No money. No property. Just a clue that might lead you to the most important treasure in the world and make you powerful beyond belief…"

William's gray eyes seemed to settle on Amy particularly. "…or it might kill you. One million dollars or the clue. You have until this song ends to decide."

"Huh?" Amy blinked. "What does a song have to do with our decision?!"

The song 'Time of My Life' by David Cook blasted through the megahuge speakers surrounding the room.

As the intro played, Dan kept babbling on. "I could get a Mickey Mantle rookie card and a Babe Ruth 1914!" he said excitedly. "I could also get a ninja sword. Or a Civil War saber!"

"Dan, just shut up," Amy said. "Try listening to the song. Maybe it'll knock some sense into your head."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

_**I've been waiting**_

_**For my dreams to turn into somethin'**_

_**I could believe in**_

'_Wait a sec,' Dan thought. 'Maybe this is the perfect opportunity to do something that would make mom and dad proud.'_

_**And lookin' for that magic rainbow on the horizon**_

_**I couldn't see it **_

_**Until I let go**_

'_This has got to stop,' Amy thought. 'If we ever decide to accept this challenge, I've got to get over my shyness and stuttering so that we might have a chance to win.'_

_**Gave into love**_

_**And watch all the bitterness burn**_

'_Okay, fine. I'll participate in this stupid contest for Grace's sake.'_

_**But now I'm comin' alive**_

_**Body and soul**_

_**And feeling my world start to turn**_

'_I've made up my mind. Dan and I are gonna accept this challenge, whether he like it or not. This will be the start of a dangerous journey.'_

_**And I'll taste every moment**_

_**And live it out loud**_

'_Man, I can't wait to throw the money in Ian's face. Take that, Cobras!'_

_**I know this is the time**_

_**This is the time to be**_

_**More than a name**_

_**Or a face in the crowd**_

'_This is our time to stand out. Imagine if we find all 39 Clues. We'll be famous all over the world!'_

_**I know this is the time**_

_**This is the time of my life**_

_**Time of my life**_

'_Yeah! Man, am I gonna have fun! Maybe along the way, I'll get to use my ninja skills! Woohoo!!!'_

_**Holding onto things that vanished into the air**_

_**Left me in pieces**_

'_I've got to move on from my parents' death. Time goes on, and my life should, too.'_

_**But now I'm rising from the ashes**_

_**Finding my wings**_

'_Cool! I have wings! I knew it! The ninja lord gave it to me as a reward for winning Ninja Gaiden.'_

_**And all that I needed was there all along**_

_**Within my reach**_

_**As close as the beat of my heart**_

'_All I need for the Clue hunt is my obnoxious brother, Dan. And maybe an adult companion like…Nellie! Nellie Gomez, our au pair! I've got to tell Dan about this later.'_

_**And I'll taste every moment**_

_**And live it out loud**_

'_Can't wait to see the look on Aunt Beatrice's face! I bet it's gonna go purple!'_

_**I know this is the time **_

_**This is the time to be**_

_**More than a name**_

_**Or a face in the crowd**_

'_It's our time to shine!'_

_**I know this is the time**_

_**This is the time of my life**_

_**Time of my life**_

'_Dude, this contest is gonna be filled with running and explosions and ninjas. Plus…no more history tests!!!'_

_**And I'm out on the edge of forever**_

'_It's now or never. If we say yes, there's no turning back.'_

_**Ready to run**_

'_Aargh! Is this song ever gonna end?! I really can't wait to kick Ian in a soft spot.'_

_**I'm keeping my feet on the ground**_

_**Arms open wide**_

_**Face to the sun**_

'_Mom, Dad, I promise that if I won, I'll never forget the place where I came from. I will be humble and accept the help of others.'_

_**And I'll taste every moment**_

_**And live it out loud**_

_**I know this is the time**_

_**This is the time to be**_

_**More than a name**_

_**Or a face in the crowd**_

_**I know this is the time**_

_**This is the time of my life**_

_**More than a name**_

_**Or a face in the crowd**_

_**I know this is the time**_

_**This is the time of my life**_

_**This is the time of my life**_

_**Time of my life**_

_**Time of my life**_

_**Time of my life**_

_**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
**_

William McIntyre rang a little bell.

"It is time," Mr. McIntyre said. "I must warn you that once the choice is made, there is no turning back. No changing minds."

Aunt Beatrice stood. "This is ridiculous. Any of you who play this silly game are fools. I'll take the money!"

Several more stood up and took the money. Uncle Jose. Cousin Ingrid. A dozen other people Amy and Dan didn't recognize. Each took the green voucher and became an instant millionaire.

Then Ian and Natalie Kabra rose.

"We accept the challenge," Ian announced. "We will work as a team of two. Give us the clue."

"Hey!" Mr. Holt objected. "Our whole family's taking the challenge! We want to be Team One!"

Next, Alistair Oh struggled to his feet. "Oh, very well. I can't resist a good riddle. I suppose you may call me Team Three."

Then the Starling triplets rushed forward. They put their vouchers on the table and three million more dollars went up in flames.

"_Da_," Irina Spasky said. "I, also, shall play this game. I work alone."

"Hey, yo, wait up." Jonah Wizard sauntered forward like he was pretending to be a street punk, the way he did on _Who Wants to Be a Gangsta?_' Which was kind of ridiculous since he was worth about a billion dollars and lived in Beverly Hills. "I'm all over this." He slapped his voucher on the table. "Hand me the clue, homes."

"Who else?" Mr. McIntyre called. "Now is the time to choose."

Amy and Dan scanned the faces of their competition. Then, they looked at each other and smiled. "We're in!" they both said.

They both have the same thought: ** '**_**This is gonna be the time of our lives!'**_


End file.
